Disguise
The disguise power is one of Alex's most reliable powers, Alex can use his disguise to avoid the military, or taking a gun and team up with them. Acquiring some disguises is vital for game progress, while others are optional, for example, the player cannot enter Dana's apartment without a valid military disguise. Or to a more optional disguise, entering military bases by consuming the base commander. Disguise also has some abilities. Opening the disguise menu, can give a few abilities that can only be used with a military disguise. Consume And Stealth Consume While consuming, just like disguising is a strong and important ability in Alex's arsenal, Consuming people will restore health, buying the consume upgrade will give even more health. Consuming more that Alex's regular health will make you enter Critical Mass (assuming you bought it first) and allow you to perform devestator attacks. Stealth consume, on the other hand, is the same as normal consume only.. More quiet! you will not raise any attention while stealth consuming, making the need to run, become invisible, apply your disguise and return uneedable, there is some letdowns. First, stealth consume can be only performed while nobody is looking (Military personal) at the back of the victim. making it impossible to stealth consume guarded web of intrigue targets. Consuming some military personal will award the player with either a gun, vehicle, or more artillery strikes to have at a time. Web Of Intrigue Upon consuming marked people, the player will be rewarded with a memory, each memory may be on any subject on the game, this includes, Alex, Elizabeth Greene, Pariah, Blacklight Virus, Hope, Idaho, and more. Disguise Specific Abilities While in military disguise, there are several benefits that could be used to your advantage. While consuming the right military personal,you will be able to have the artillery strike option, that gives you missiles falling from the sky, attacking the target you have selected. The Patsy upgrade can also be used when having a military disguise, assuming you bought it earlier, allowing you to put one in condition of blaming to be hostile. Also, you can hijack a tank quickly with a military disguise as long as you have not raised an alert. Disguise Treats Disguise may be the best option to hide, but in this game, you'd better run if you want to avoid combat. Most enemies can see though disguise, or just attacking it as it were a normal enemy of them, the infected, Hunters, Hydras, and common infected will attack you with disguise being useless, Second, the military, has UAVs, that will unmask Alex, making attacking a base much harder, Super Soldiers can also see though your disguise, so if they dont see you quickly pull off a power or if you want to avoid combat, run. Remember that the UAV will not unmask you otherwise the meter if filled up, so if you encounter one closely, run or switch to a quick power, The Whipfist for example. Sabotaging devices can also be a good tactic if you can keep up with the buttons it throws at you. Category:Powers